


A new life

by darkmoore



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Inspired by Music, Inspired by the Musical Miss Saigon, M/M, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/pseuds/darkmoore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney wakes up after his night with his first customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the picfor1000 challenge over at LJ. My pic was [THIS](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jakeslagle/8400183535)
> 
> The scene was inspired by the "This money is yours" scene from the Musical "Miss Saigon". One day I want to write the whole Musical as an SGA AU ... we'll see if that ever happens ...
> 
> Thanks go to BRUMEIER for beta and encouragement.

When Rodney woke up, he was sore. Not really surprising, considering he’d had anal sex for the first time in his seventeen years of life. The twinge in his ass wasn’t really unexpected, but the fact that he was otherwise unharmed was. There were no scrapes or bruises, no finger shaped marks on his hips, no scratches or even bleeding from having been taken too rough or too dry. No, his first… customer… client… whatever he was called, had been quite gentle and patient, all things considered. 

John had been hesitant from the very beginning. At first he hadn’t even wanted to take Rodney to the room at all, had offered him money to get away, and later in bed there had been something in John’s eyes that Rodney couldn’t understand. It had almost looked like… tenderness. Like John saw something in him Rodney had no hope of deciphering. 

Rodney’s first time had been as non-traumatic as could be considering it happened with a stranger. John was ridiculously attractive, sure, but that wasn’t what made Rodney feel safe with him. There was something about him, something gentle, protective even, that called to Rodney so strongly. It made Rodney want to curl up in his embrace and forget the world for a while. 

Forget that his family – his little sister – was dead. Forget that his father had sold him to Kolya to buy more alcohol. Forget that while he’d escaped Kolya with nothing but the clothes on his back, half starved and all alone, he would never make it in the mines. He was slim and pale skinned, and Rodney knew he would be dead within a week if he had to work in the gleaming, burning sun all day long. So prostitution it was. 

Rodney supposed he could count himself lucky to have landed such a gentle first customer. He’d heard the other boys talk when they had dressed – or well, undressed – for the contest. Some of them had had fading bruises they’d covered with make-up. Some of them enjoyed scaring Rodney with tales of how much it hurt when a customer held you down and took you without lube. They’d laughed about his modest clothes and his curly blond hair and his big blue eyes. 

’Jailbait‘ John had called him. Rodney had heard John talk to Evan, the guy who had bought him for John. 

Rodney sat up slowly. Somehow he’d ended up wearing John’s black t-shirt. It smelled like John; like safety. But Rodney was determined to not fall into that trap. He knew all of the boys at the bar had the same dream – find an off-worlder, get him to commit to a bonding or marriage, and leave this godforsaken planet behind. 

It always stayed a dream, though, and Rodney was being realistic. He wouldn’t get out of this hellhole anytime soon – maybe never. It wasn’t fair to put that kind of expectations on the handsome stranger who had paid for nothing more than a night of fun.

“Hey there,” John said in a soft voice as if he were afraid to spook Rodney. There was an unreadable look on his face. After a second, John reached for the breast-pocket of the black BDU shirt he wore. He pulled out a folded envelope and took out a wad of cash that he dropped onto the foot of the bed. “For you.”

Shame rose in Rodney and his face felt like it was on flames. “I don’t want it,” he said, defensively. 

John frowned. “Why not?”

“Because then I’d feel like the whore I am. And I don’t want to remember my first time like this.”

“First time?” John stared at Rodney as if he’d grown a second head. “You telling me you were a virgin until…?”

“That’s what ‘first time’ means,” Rodney mumbled. 

John propped his hands on his hips and tilted his head back, looking at the ceiling. “Fuck! You gotta be kidding me.” 

“I may be a whore but I’m no liar.” Rodney pulled the sheet that covered him up to his chin. 

John stared at him. “I don’t know the first thing about you, Rodney.”

That got Rodney illogically angry. It wasn’t as if they’d done much more than fuck until now. “What do you want me to say, huh? That my father was a drunk who sold me to some sick fuck when I was fourteen, and I barely escaped before he could rape me? That Father managed what the war didn’t when he got involved with the wrong people and got my whole family killed? That what you wanted to hear? I won’t apologize for trying to survive.”

Rodney pushed the sheet away and reached for his pants. If John wanted his shirt back he’d have to say so. 

John looked like Rodney had kicked him in the gut. “Wait, don’t leave like that. I wanna see you again.” 

“Yeah, well, you only have to come by the club. I’m sure Lucius will give you a discount for buying two nights in row, and the fact that I’m used goods now.” 

“No! Absolutely not! I’m not letting you go there again!” Something wild and fiercely protective rushed over John’s face and made Rodney stop short in his tracks. “I want you to come with me. Get out of here. Start a new life with me, if you’d like.” He looked insecure now, and Rodney’s heart skipped a beat. He wasn’t quite sure if he’d heard right. 

“Go with you?” Rodney asked, voice breaking. “You mean that?”

“Yeah, I mean it,” John said, and a huge smile broke out on his face. “You want to? I think we can make it work.” 

Rodney couldn’t quite believe his luck, but he wasn’t gonna turn this chance down. John was his ticket out. 

“Then yes. Of course, yes!” Rodney said and flung himself at John, who caught him easily. 

They kissed, and for the first time in a long time hope bloomed in Rodney’s chest.


End file.
